


It Sings

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Abstract, Dreams, Gen, Ship Study, Singing, Vorlons being Vorlons, inspired by like that one throw away line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: At night, if you listen closely, you can hear it.
Kudos: 6





	It Sings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Sings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803494) by [Ford_Ye_Fiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji). 



> You know when artists revisit an old drawing and then do it over again but better to see if they’ve improved any? Well yeah this is like the writing equivalent of that. I liked the concept but I didn’t like the execution so this is like a remix of one of my old fics

It’s golden and warm and bright. It sings. He hears. He doesn’t know what he’s listening for. But he knows when he finds it, that it will be beautiful.

* * *

Sheridan stood, hands clasped behind his back, lips thin and chin tilted up as he stared at the shifting ship before him. It remained still and motionless as always, but the outside of it, the skin of it, rippled like water- locked in an eternal ebb and sway.

His jaw worked as he studied it, unsure why his sleepless wandering had brought him here. It had been getting harder for him to sleep, as of late. The fate of earth hung in the balance, strange political machinations working from behind the scenes. Worse still, were these strange new shadows that Delenn and Kosh had warned him about. The troubles of daily station life, the seemingly inevitable government collapse, and strange new threats on the horizon weighed on him like cement shoes, keeping him away from the soft shores of sleep.

Sheridan sighed, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose. When he closed his eyes he found no peace, and wasn’t that the worst curse of all?

He supposed his feet had carried him here because Kosh had been showing up in his dreams again, as late. Not that there was much difference to the first one he had. Most of the details remained the same, though his father seemed to make an appearance more frequently these times.

Sheridan shook his head again and turned away, unaware of the ship pulsing warmly at his back, skin shifting into a language he would not have understood even if he had seen them.

His mind was too muddled, his thoughts too discordant for the notes of the song to get through.

* * *

For the third time in the week, Sheridan found himself in the bay that held Kosh’s ship during the early dawn hours (or simply early, since there was technically no dawn on Babylon 5 and sunrise on Epsilon III was nowhere near the dawn of Earth standard time). This time, though, the exhaustion was catching up to him.

He stood, a fair distance away in case he activated the ship’s self defense mechanisms. He was so tired. The Centauri and Narn conflicts had only escalated resulting in the increased bickering of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and his near death experience. That and the recent outing of the Shadows had served to keep him up well past midnight.

Perhaps, if he just took a moment, here, in the quiet.

His curiosity about the Vorlons had always been insatiable, and the zen garden incident had only served to fan those inquisitive flames.

Sheridan swayed on his feet, head slowly tilting downwards, breaths slowing. For a moment, for a singular moment, there was the first note of a song bright and full and _wonde_ \- his link beeped. Sheridan startled out of his standing half-doze, grabbing for the link. He shook himself, blinking rapidly, running a hand through his air as he responded, “Sheridan, go.” 

The bay was quiet and the ship was still as Sheridan turned around, the song already melting away into the forgotten parts of the subconscious.

* * *

He is exhausted.

He cannot sleep, and like a siren’s song, irresistible, he follows the pull down to the docking bay, mind bleary. He sits, almost without thought, watching the strange ship shifting and curling almost warmly like a cat around a fire. A ridiculous thought, really but he supposes he could make an excuse for his sleep addled mind. Slowly, his mind eases and his eyes close, chin dipping. There is, at long last, blessed darkness, though the shifting patterns are still imprinted on the backs of his eyelids in strange colors. Another moment passes, seemingly eternal- both too fast and not fast enough as sleep claims him. His dreams are peaceful and accompanied by a song.

The ship shifts, brown and green and black, voice ringing out.

He’s found it.

At long last he's found his way. 

The golden yellow light, the warmth, a song he’s never heard before but he recognizes anyway, calling him home.

The song that it sings.

It’s something he hasn’t felt in a long time.

It’s peaceful.

A voice he knows but cannot place, speaks quietly, in tandem with the other voice-that-was-not-a-voice, which sung in words he did not recognize but somehow understand all the same, “ _Your thoughts are a song… and I am here._ ”

The world twists, fragmenting, shining fractals of light, reflecting a million possible diamond-white futures, a hundred lifetimes of melted gold, glorious light dripping like mercury, the song in a language that only his heart knows pushing ever onwards. It’s beautiful.

For the first time since they’d broken away from earth, Sheridan sleeps peacefully.

And the ship…

The ship sings.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/


End file.
